


Insert Elvis Christmas Song Here

by eldritchbirds



Category: Community
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Mother's Day, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchbirds/pseuds/eldritchbirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Prompt: <i>Five Moments in the Winger Household Annie/Jeff and however many Winger!Babies you desire. Fluffy and sweet please!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Elvis Christmas Song Here

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this Prompt over at Milady_Milord, and this is my first Prompt Fic, I thought I would give it a go.

1\.   
Annie pressed her hand against her barely swollen abdomen, clutching a little strip of plastic between her fingers, chocolate locks falling in front of her big, brown eyes, which flicker to meet Jeff's steady gaze. He smiles encouragingly, and takes her hands in his.  
No words pass between them as she stares at the two little pink lines that stare up at them from the little piece of plastic. The fluorescent lights in the cramped bathroom rain light upon them as tears well up in Annie's eyes. In a sudden impulse, she lunges, arms wrapped around Jeff's neck in an embrace. Tears of joy slide down her face, and she feels her fingers tighten around the piece of plastic, leaving slight indents in her palm.

2.  
Frazzled and shaking, Annie walks through the door as Jeff holds it out, eyes trained on his wife as she totters in, arms wrapped around a bundle of cloth. Peering through the folds in the baby blue blanket, a pair of little, grey eyes, looking intently up at Annie. The cream coloured walls of the family room glow with a familiar essence as the three of them settle onto the tan sofa.  
"Audrey." Annie cooed. Jeff wrapped his arms around Annie, and his new baby girl, smiling softly. A tiny pink mouth opens and closes in a brief yawn, as the pair of little grey eyes beneath the blanket flutter closed.  
"Audrey-boo." Jeff whispers, running a finger across little Audrey's forehead and around her ear, as if sweeping hair away from her face, watching the two most beautiful females he could ever imagine.

3.  
Sticky pink stains coat Audrey's little cheeks as she chews placidly on a slice of sponge cake. Jeff leans back, his elbows resting on his table, faded blackberry clicking away between his fingers.  
"Jeff, please." Annie sighs and smiles exasperatedly, swatting at his elbows. Audrey pulled at his pants leg, looking imploringly up at him,  
"What is it, Audrey-boo?" He scoops up the little girl with one arm and held his phone in the other. She nuzzles into his t-shirt, and yawns, staining him with icing. Annie pulls Audrey off an exasperated Jeff,  
"Let's run you a bath, sweetie." She takes her daughter's hand as she totters down the hall. Jeff picks up a slice of cake where it rests on the little flowery plate. Taking a tentative bite, the keys on his blackberry clicked.  
"Good cake."

4.  
"Happy Mother’s Day!" Annie opened her eyes, seeing Jeff's smiling face. He held out a plate of scrambled eggs, toast soldiers and an herbal tea on a little tray. Once she takes the tray from him, he produces a single pink rose and a little box, wrapped in blue ribbon. Annie turned the little tag on the box over in her fingers.  
Dear Mum, Love Audrey-boo and Jeff.  
"She helped me pick it out." Jeff sat gingerly on the edge of the bed in his neatly pressed suit. Inside the box, two little sapphires glitter innocently from their periwinkle surrounds. Shaped like droplets and hung gracefully on gold spindles. She ate the toast in warm silence as Jeff opened the curtains so light flooded in, the little radio flooded the room with classical music, and she read her book in peace.

5.  
Holly trickled its way down the staircase, spiralling down the railing, and coming to a halt at the bottom.   
"Merry Christmas, Britta! Yeah, I gotta go, Jeff is making potato bake." Annie smiled at the monitor, and at her old friend, and closes the lid. She pats off her dress as she stands up, making sure the red and green pleats were even, before entering the kitchen. Heavenly smells drift around the kitchen; warm cheese, peanut oil, cooking potatoes, amidst it all, Jeff is chopping coriander, with a stereo turned up loud;  
 _I’ll have a blue Christmas without you  
I’ll be so blue just thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Won’t be the same dear, if you're not here with me_   
He taps his foot to the beat, and passes Annie the pepper grinder, which she happily uses to assault the potato bake. A clattering noise is heard from upstairs, before a sixteen-year-old Audrey bounds downstairs, two small boxes in hand. The first, wrapped in paper of forest green, she gives to Jeff, and the second for Annie, in paper of deep red, and each parcel sporting a gold ribbon.   
Inside each box, is a family portrait, done earlier in the year, framed with silver wrought into vines, weaving around the photo, a personalised letter on fancy paper, and a packet of gum, because she had four dollars left over.   
"Awww, that's so sweet, Audrey-boo!" Smiling to herself, Audrey accepts the teary hug from her mother, and the warm, but masculine hug from her father, before walking back up to her room to blast alternating Lady GaGa and Evanescence on the stereo she had gotten from her parents, that very morning.


End file.
